


Keep Me Warm

by Sametoyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sametoyou/pseuds/Sametoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's cold and Harry's warm. They both want a baby and they both want each other. ~2,000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12am and I have to be awake in almost five hours for school, but here I'm posting this.  
> Somehow three muscles in my back have moved from being above my bone to underneath it, and instead of resting I ended up writing this.
> 
> Sorry for the horrible terrible summary and for any mistakes. I haven't had time to write in such a long time.

"It got in my eye, Louis!"

"Nice try, babe, but it was only water."

Harry starts giggling loudly and Louis rolls his eyes softly at his ridiculous boyfriend. He's clinging on to Louis, resting his head on his shoulders, and just waiting on for Louis to wash his hair. He's sleepy and Louis can tell.

"Wash me, please," Harry mumbles against Louis' neck.

"So polite," Louis says, placing a kiss on top of Harry's head and Harry hums in satisfaction. He looks back and his eyes are so green and bright, looking at Louis like he's the entire universe, like he's Harry's entire universe, and it makes him feel all warm.

Harry smiles up at him and he's still smiling when Louis presses a kiss against those pink plump lips of his. He's still smiling and starts giggling when Louis covers his eyes with his hand to pour water over his head, washing all the soap away.

His hair is all down now, brown and golden at the tips all because of the lights, and he's beautiful, Louis thinks. He pushes his hair away from his face and pulls Harry in for another short kiss because it's always been like that; he can never get enough of Harry.

When they're both done and Harry's all wrapped in his soft, fluffy towel, all Louis wants to do is wrap himself around Harry. He's warm and so soft and Louis can never get enough of him.

Harry's only in his boxer briefs when he leans down to pick the towel Louis had randomly thrown moments ago. All it took for Louis is to look at Harry once to get that sudden urge to have him by his side and just touch him again.

"Harry, come here," Louis whines.

"If you didn't make a huge mess, we both would already be asleep," Harry replies and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Fine," he says, pulling a random shirt to wear, and only once he's worn it he realises it's not his size but bigger. It's Harry's and he's worn this shirt numerous amount of times before. Things stopped being Harry's or Louis' long time ago. Now it's only _HarryandLouis'_ and that's it. It's always _ours_ and _us both_.

"Harry," Louis speaks slowly, wrapping himself around Harry from behind, resting his head at the top of his shoulders, "weren't you just sleepy?"

"I am sleepy," Harry answers quietly, leaning back into Louis' touch, and wrapping his arms on top of Louis'.

"Then let's sleep," Louis speaks softly, pressing a kiss against Harry's neck and Harry hums.

"We should—" Harry says but is soon interrupted by his phone ringing loudly in the quiet room.

Louis groans and Harry presses a kiss on the top of his head. Louis removes his arms and immediately misses Harry's warmth as soon as Harry steps away to grab his phone.

"Who is it?" Louis asks as he drops himself on the top of their bed, laying down on Harry's side.

"Niall. I'll be quick," Harry says and frowns when he looks at Louis, "and sleep on your side."

"I won't sleep," Louis mumbles as Harry answers his phone.

Louis huffs, and buries his nose in Harry's pillow. He smiles when he inhales Harry's scent all lingering over the pillow. He thinks about how if Harry was now in bed with him he would wrap his arms around him, pulling him so his chest is pressed right against his back, and he would be all wrapped up in Harry's warmth.

And Louis loves it. He loves how he only gets to feel warm, safe, and secure only in Harry's arms.

He shivers, getting cold from waiting and just thinking about Harry's warmth made it worse for him. He looks at Harry and he's chuckling at whatever it is Niall is saying.

He knows it's quite ridiculous but he can't help it but start getting jealous. That's how it is for him. He's always seeking Harry's attention, always wanting Harry. So he can't help it but be jealous the moment he sees someone else grabbing his lover's attention.

He's been told by the other boys that he easily gets jealous and too possessive when it comes to Harry. But of course he would be; it's Harry.

Harry is the charming boy with the wide grin and the most adorable dimples. He's the boy with the wild curls that he refuses to cut anytime soon. He's the boy with those gentle green eyes that are always so, so bright when looking at Louis like he's got the entire universe in him. He's the boy that bumped into Louis four years ago and the first words he got to hear were, "oops."

He's perfect in all ways. It's almost as if he's got a little bit from everything that anyone desires. Louis knows that there are millions that dream to be in his place; to be Harry's. And Louis knows that he can find many that are better than him that Harry should easily choose instead of him. But Harry chose him four years ago and will always choose him.

It's true he could find many that are better than him but he knows that when it comes to Harry, he's the best.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Harry laughs louder and Louis huffs out in frustration. He's getting cold and he wants Harry by his side.

"Harry?" Louis calls and Harry lifts his head to look at him, "if you're not done talking by the next minute, then no Louis for you tonight."

Harry's eyes widen at that and that was all he needed to hear to make him end the call.

"Niall, I got to go. It's really important," he pauses for a minute and sighs, "yes it's Louis. Goodnight— yeah okay. Goodnight."

Immediately, he puts his phone down and Louis whines, "Harry, come here. I'm cold."

"I'm coming," Harry says, as he turns off the lights and sighs when he sees Louis's still sleeping on Harry's side, "Louis, move."

"Shh, I'm sleeping. I fell asleep while waiting for you," Louis teases, shutting his eyes and hears Harry sighing again.

"I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm living with a five years old," Harry mumbles as he picks Louis up and Louis giggles in response when Harry moves him to his side.

"I got cold waiting for you," Louis says and he straightaway clings on to Harry when he's next to him.

"You're freezing and your feet are so cold, Lou," Harry whines but he's pulling him closer to warm him.

"Then warm me up," Louis mumbles, hiding his face against Harry's chest, placing a quick kiss, and they remain quiet. Harry is rubbing his back all softly and gently, enough to warm him up and just keep him close.

"Your feet are always freezing," Harry says, breaking the silence, and intertwines their legs together.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I always have to warm them up. But I love that. Nobody else knows this," Louis shifts a little bit to face him and smiles tenderly at him.

"Marry me," Louis softly speaks and the way he said it, all naturally and easily, makes his heart flutter because that's how it is when it comes to Harry. It's always so naturally and easy.

Harry grins, his eyes bright, and smile wide, "of course."

Louis shifts even more and presses his lips against Harry's. When he pulls away, Harry leans forward again and Louis can't help it but smile all fondly at him. He rubs his nose against Harry's and then reconnects their lips.

This time when they pull away, Harry hums, "so you'll only marry me so I can warm you up at night?"

"Yup. And then you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life just to warm me up," Louis says and Harry pouts.

"Hey, don't say that," Harry says while pouting and Louis rubs the back of his hands against his cheeks all softly. His cheeks are so warm and soft and he's leaning into Louis' touch.

"Say what, babe?"

"That I'll be stuck with you. You make it seem as if it's a bad thing. Being with you is my favourite thing. You're my favourite, always," Harry says, and that pout is no longer visible but has been replaced by a grin.

"And how are you so sure that you're my favourite as well?" Louis teases and Harry laughs.

"No Harry for you tonight," Harry says between his laugher and turns around quickly.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can say that. You can't use that," Louis is smiling by now and Harry just laughs even louder.

"But I just did use it and like I said, no Harry for you tonight. I'm sleeping. Goodnight," Harry singsongs and Louis smirks because he knows how to change his mind.

"Harry Styles."

"Heyyy," Harry straightaway turns around, smiling softly, "it's Tomlinson!"

Louis pulls him closer immediately and presses a kiss on top of his head, "it won't be Tomlinson if I don't get to have you in my arms tonight."

"I decided that it'll be Tomlinson four years ago. You can't change your mind tonight," Harry pouts and Louis finds himself smiling all tenderly at Harry.

"You decided that four years ago?" Louis asks, voice going so soft and Harry stops pouting then and hides his smile against the crook of Louis' neck.

"The day it had been exactly one month since we started dating I told my mum that I think Harry Tomlinson sounds very nice," Harry confesses, his voice quiet, and he's smiling so widely.

Louis laughs quietly, placing a kiss on top of his head, "I thought about it too, how I was looking forward for the day you'd be Harry Tomlinson."

"Then there will be a day there will be baby Tomlinson," Harry pauses, "hopefully very soon. Very, very, very,very soon."

"Harry—"

"I want a baby, Louis!" Harry says, moving so they're facing each other again, "for Christmas, please. I know it's soon, but I want one. I want a baby."

Louis laughs because that's the only thing that's been in Harry's mind recently; to have a baby.

"But babe, we can't have a baby now," Louis says and Harry huffs, "hey, listen to me. I want a baby as much as you do. But right now we're constantly travelling and on tour. It isn't the best timing. We'd have to wait until all of this is over, love."

"But a baby, Lou. A baby. Babies make everything better. Just thinking of one makes me happy," Harry pouts and Louis sighs.

"I know, baby, I know," he pulls him in closer and presses a kiss against his lips. Harry pulls Louis closer, his grip tightening around Louis' waist, and when they pull away, Harry whines and pulls Louis again for a kiss.

"Weren't you just sleepy?" Louis teases before pulling Harry in for another long kiss. It was supposed to be sweet and short, yet now everything feels so hot. When they finally pull away, they're both breathing heavily and Harry seems to be much more awake now.

Louis presses a kiss against his jaw, slowly pressing more kisses, and making his way to his neck. He presses a kiss in a particular area he knows how sensitive Harry is, and when he bites down just a little bit but enough to leave a mark there, Harry whines, his voice soft and high.

"Louis, Louis, Louis," Harry repeats and Louis presses a kiss there.

"I'm here," Louis speaks, voice quiet, as he presses more kisses on his chest. He presses a kiss on his birds tattoo and leaves another mark just above the smaller bird.

"Louis," Harry whines and Louis looks up at him, and he'll never get tired of seeing Harry like this. His hair a mess, his cheeks a tint of pink, and lips parting, making small desperate sounds, wanting Louis, and he's so beautiful like this.

"What is it babe?" Louis speaks and Harry makes grabby hands at him. Louis lifts himself, so he's facing Harry again, and Harry pulls him in for another long kiss.

The moment they pull apart, Harry speaks, his voice low and wanting, "Louis, I need you."

And Louis never denies his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [sametolarry](https://twitter.com/sametolarry)  
> Twitter (personal): [oopshilouve](https://twitter.com/oopshilouve)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love you ♡♡


End file.
